


You'll Love Again

by LordBadass



Series: Our Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Garnet is everyone's therapist, Gem Fusion, I just wanT MY BABY TO FEEL HAPPY AND SAFE, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Love, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Spinel has issues, Suicidal Thoughts, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBadass/pseuds/LordBadass
Summary: Spinel stood quietly, listening to the Diamonds singing as a look of contemplation crossed her features. She looked towards the ground, her eyes narrowing as her thoughts ran hay-wire throughout her mind.She could join the Diamonds and find a new life, being beloved by those who Pink loved and who loved Pink in return.Or...Her gaze shifted towards Steven, a nervous yet encouraging smile upon his face while the Diamonds got closer to the end of their song, their voices working in perfect harmony with one another. She took in a deep breath as her body shivered, as a feeling of dread yet clarity filled her being.She could fix her friendship with Steven, even though she was aware of the difficulty of such an act. Befriending someone after attempting to kill them multiple times doesn't exactly seem to be the most logical move when she could just start off with a clean slate.Yet, Steven was different. He gave her a chance when nobody in their right mind would. He extended a helping hand to her when she was at her worst. He was the first person to make her feel loved in six thousand years. She had to try. For him.Spinel came to a decision.





	You'll Love Again

The harsh, cold wind whipped at her dark pink skin, as the overlooking dark clouds loomed over her and her gigantic device of destruction. A slow, shuddering breath came out of her mouth as she attempted to still her body as dark thoughts of death and rage filled her mind. The desperate noises of the gems and humans underneath her assaulted her non-existent ears, making her flinch every so often at commotion from the city.

She could feel her hands clench over and over, a sickening feeling boiling within her perfectly cut gem. She could hear a distant sound of flesh against metal coming ever closer, a telltale sign that Pink’s little brat was coming up her injector. She continued looking at the starry green tinted sky as a single thought flew around her head,

Why?

Why did Pink love this worthless planet, a planet infested with idiots who couldn’t even beat a lousy Spinel like herself?! Why did Pink abandon her for some rotting ball of mud with such disgusting inhabitants?! Why did Spinel begin to care for them - for _ him _, even if it was for a slight moment?!

Why was she so stupid?!

She could hear him arrive on-top of her injector, the sound of foreign footwear clashing against the heart-shaped glassy top of the injector echoing across the short distance between them. She could hear him walking closer, his breathing ragged and his steps firm yet shaky. 

“Spinel?” She could hear him say, his voice weak and his tone tired. “Come on, we can talk this out.”

Talk? Talk?! She could feel hatred coursing through her body, the mere thought that talking was enough at this point was ludicrous! She was a monster, and he was a worthless bastard who took away everything that mattered to her. He let her rot away, he had fun without her! Just like Pink! Through gritted teeth, she growled out, “I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Spinel!” Steven roared, anger and exhaustion leaking through his voice as he stared at the gem incredulously. “This isn’t a game!”

Without even thinking, Spinel spun around and punched Steven in the face. Her fist connecting with his right cheek, sending him backwards as a fleshy clap vibrated through the air. Steven caught his footing and looked up in surprise as his face ached from the force of her punch. “Huh?”

She couldn’t help the rage that consumed her body. Seeing his stupid, _ stupid _ face filled her with such a desire to destroy - to kill anything and everything around her. That stupid look of surprise, that stupid look of irritation and that stupid look of innocence! He looked just like her. _ Just like Pink! _Spinel gritted her teeth as she reared her right arm back, before swinging it in a loop furiously as sheer disgust at this abomination, at the freak she’s become and at Pink’s abandonment of her transformed her facial expression to one of unbridled anger.

She swung her fist forward and with a loud crunch, the boy was sent flying backwards across the tough reinforced surface of the injector. His body bounced up and down upon the harsh ground, causing him to grunt out in pain each time before he finally found himself sliding down the edges. Filled with adrenaline, he used the glass underneath him to stand by pushing himself off it which allowed him to maintain a shaky balance. 

Steven looked down at the ground as panic and dread flooded his senses, making him sit down upon the edge in fear of falling off. It’s funny, he thinks to himself as warm liquid drops out of his nose, you would think he’d be so used to being in these sorts of situations. But somehow terror finds some way to grip him tightly, every time.

He wiped the blood of his nose, only for more to roll out of his surely broken nostril. He released an irritable growl from his throat before he suddenly felt the ground leave him. He could feel a rubbery hand grab onto his arm and lift him upwards as he yelps in surprise, struggling against the cold grip that continued taking him higher and higher.

Spinel watched on with irritation as the pathetic human who inherited Pink’s very own gem hung loosely before her, his face filled with horror as he uselessly attempted to escape her hold. Her lips curled with disgust as the so-called saviour of the universe was little more than a fly caught within a web, forced to stand still while it’s captor watched in glee.

_ How fucking disgusting. _

“You know, I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers.” Spinel said softly, her voice filled with venom and disdain. Her eyes were trained on Steven as he looked at her in fear, _ But then again, we’re not strangers anymore, are we? _Memories of her accompanying Steven flashed briefly through her mind, the feeling of rage swelling even greater in her chest. “But now that I know you - I want to kill you even more.”

She couldn’t help but crack a small sadistic smile as she removed one of her fingers from her grip, making Steven drop a bit out of her grasp. Spinel couldn’t help but see the humour in the situation, the boy once trying to resist her hold was now desperately clinging onto it as if it were his lifeline. Spinel’s grin grew wider because it really was his lifeline - and she intended to cut it.

She released another finger, and Steven’s body became even looser from her hold.

Steven was trying his absolute hardest to grab onto her hand, but he _ couldn’t _. His jacket’s cuffs were wrapped around his fingers - forcing them to stay huddled together and unable to grab. He felt sweat dripped down his face as he took a quick glance to the ground below; his body almost freezing from the thought of being dropped at this height. He could feel tears spring up to his eyes, 

Why? 

Why was this happening to him now?! He had finally gotten his happy ever after, why is some random gem who he’d never even met before attempting to kill him?! Why did he always have to pay for acts his mother made?! 

Why was it always him?!

Spinel released another finger, as Steven’s body slipped, almost falling out of her grasp. But that wouldn’t do. He was gonna break before she would drop him. She wanted to see him cry, cry as she did in front of him. She gripped him even tighter with her remaining finger as Steven felt himself being pushed to the limit.

“I don’t get it!” Cried Steven, trying to summon his powers but quickly finding him gem being just as unresponsive as earlier. Spinel raised her eyes in confusion, this wasn’t the break down she was expecting.

“Huh?”

“Why aren’t my powers back?” Asked Steven weakly, his voice pleading and confused. She wasn’t sure if he was pleading for an answer or for her mercy, and neither did Steven. “Aren’t I reliving every horrible thing that’s ever happened to me? A gem I barely know is trying to kill me, I’m paying for things my mum did that has nothing to do with me, I’m struggling with my powers, the world’s about to end - what piece could I possibly be missing? This is the story of my life!”

Tears fell down Steven’s face, dropping into the damaged earth underneath. Spinel burst out into laughter, a feeling of both satisfaction and disgust flowing through her gem. “Pfft, wow! I know I was gonna set you back, but this is how you started?” She moved her arm, making Steven’s body follow her motions; like a puppet. “The legend? Steven Universe?” She hissed those words with hatred as her cold, rage-filled eyes locked onto his. “You gotta be kidding me. How did a powerless nobody like you become saviour of the galaxy?!”

Steven’s eyes widened as a realisation manifested within his head. Of course, it was obvious! How hadn’t he figured it out before?! “I changed.” He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “That’s the final piece. All those struggles; I learned from them and I grew! Oh my gosh, it’s not just my gem powers I’ve forgotten. All this happy ever after stuff has made me forget the first power I ever had! The power to change!”

Steven’s gem began to glow once more, a bright pink light enveloping him. Spinel sneered as rage, and a small hint of fear banged against her mind as she realised what was happening. _ No, no, no, no, no! Not yet! Not now! _She quickly dropped her hold on him, sending him falling to the ground beneath.

But instead of falling, he floated. 

He stood in the air proudly, as a feeling of relief and amazement coursed through his veins. His gem exploded with it’s bright light, making Spinel step back in shock. A grin found its way onto the young man’s face as two pink shields suddenly materialised around him, their familiar colour and design made Spinel’s emotions to take a swan dive. Steven quickly formed a bubble shield around him, his muffed grunt of glee becoming more victorious as the bubble took multiple different forms before finally disappearing in a grand wave of power that knocked Spinel backwards, making her fall upon the injector’s glassy surface as she stared up in disbelief.

He landed upon the glassy surface, the daunting pink glow from the injector now seeming not so intimidating and Spinel’s maniacal spiraled eyes no longer seeming as terrifying as they once were. He looked up as a surge of confidence filled his body, a sense of security installed by the return of his powers.

_ “I can make a promise.” _ Steven spoke softly, _ “I can make a plan.” _ He fists clenched as Spinel watched in hate, her body feeling like it was on fire. Does he actually believe that singing will save him now?! He might have his powers back - but against her, he was still nothing! _ “I can make a difference.” _ He wiped the blood of his nose and kissed it, making it disappear in a flash of magical stars that flew off into the night. _ “I can take a stand.” _ He firmly planted his foot upon the injector’s top, his stance as solid as a wall. _ “I can make an effort!” _ Spinel felt herself biting down upon her lip as she stared angrily at the boy before her who sounded far too mature to be using _ her _ powers! _ “If I only understand that I-” _ Spinel lunged for Steven, her face scrunched into a sneer as Steven raised his arm to summon another shield. _ “I can make a change.” _

**Clash!**

Spinel’s fists and Steven’s shield made contact, making a harsh sound ring out from the impact. Spinel threw another punch that was effortlessly parried by Steven before she decided to jump towards him, trying to strike him with her feet. Steven blocked that attack and stared deeply into Spinel’s eyes. His eyes no longer filled with alarm and anger but instead reflected a calm understanding which made her feel uneasy. It was as if he was seeing right through her, as if she was more than malevolence personified. As if she was worth saving. No, she was a heartless, unwanted monster and she would make that idiot see just how irredeemable she truly is!

She jumped off of the magical shield, landing with a monstrous growl as she began to spin her body on the spot until she became a whirlwind of fists. Fitting, she thought to herself, what other use does she have other than destruction now?

She rushed towards him, her spinning fists cutting through the air like a buzzsaw as she clashed into Steven’s shield once more, her body being knocked back from the impact. She wasn’t stopping though. She wouldn’t stop until he went _ splat! _ She continued her assault, attempting to strike him from all angles as a flurry of fists. She snarled, finally growing sick of this and decided to build up speed before crashing into Steven’s shield again, her body no longer being repelled backwards by the impact. 

She felt herself grinning at the prospect of finally being able to rip through his little defences just like he ripped through hers back at the...** _gArDeN_ ** _ . _Her body was flooded with newfound rage and she began to move even quicker, feeling slightly dizzy at she began to force him backwards. Steven realised that she was going to break through at this rate and used his floating powers to give him a boost as he jumped up, keeping himself hovering in the air as Spinel had to force her rapidly fastening body to stop moving.

“Listen to me, Spinel!” Shouted out Steven as he lowered his body back onto the injector, his eyes filled with kindness and his voice with sincerity. “I understand; after everything you’ve been through, you must be in a lot of pain.”

“No!” Spinel spoke shakily, staring at her own hands as a sneaking feeling of shame began to creep up on her. The memories of _ Pink _ , the fun they used to have in the place that would become her hell and the...fun she had accompanying Steven began pounding on her skull, like a bad headache that just wouldn’t go _ away! _ “No!” She punched her own head rapidly, trying to numb the shame with pain, trying to beat the memories away. _ But they never go away. _“You don’t understand! You can’t change the way I feel!”

Spinel increased the size of her fists as she rushed towards Steven, her arms reared back to punch and punch and punch until he was little more than a pile of blood and bones. Steven quickly formed small bubble shields around his hands, using them to block the oncoming assault. By dodging and weaving out of attacks and parrying the punches that came too close for comfort, he managed to hold his ground.

“That’s right!” Shouted Steven, making Spinel freeze at the confirmation of her _ unlovable _ nature. “Only you can!” Spinel’s eyes widened as said confirmation was tossed out the window, shock filled her system for the briefest of seconds. _ He believes I can be better… _ Spinel wanted to laugh, wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to _ kill! _

Didn’t he understand anything?! 

She was a monster!

She stretched her arms out and snatched Steven up in her large hands, before spinning around on the spot being distantly reminded of a fun game that Pink used to play with her involving this same spinning. She growled as rage towards her diamond arose from within, the same one who had abandoned her without so much as a ‘Goodbye’, just a single _ fucking _command!

She roared and tossed Steven towards the sky, his form flying off into the clouds above. She quickly stretched her legs out and twisted them amongst each other to create a spring. She used her self made spring to jump off of the injector and to follow her prey. 

Steven had already regained control by using his floating powers but continued moving upwards, turning to Spinel who quickly found herself in the air alongside him. She glared at him with a hateful sneer but he simply smiled back and continued to sing, feeling as if he was close to getting past that dark shell that housed a broken gem swimming in her own agony.

_ “You can make it different.” _ Said Steven with encouragement as Spinel’s eyes glowered with unrestrained rage. _ “You can make it right.” _ Steven couldn’t help but feel tears brim at his eyes as a strange feeling of overwhelming hope for this forgotten gem filled his heart. _ “You can make it better.” _ Spinel felt the memories pass by once more, the pounding growing harsher and louder as the distant emotion of shame changed into the much louder emotion, hope. _ “We don’t have to fight!” _ The two of them broke free of the black clouds and Steven couldn’t help but admire the vast night sky around them, as Spinel focused all of her attention on the singing boy before her. _ “You can make an effort.” _ Steven looked at Spinel’s trauma-marked face and couldn’t help but smile at the sliver of hope that passed her eyes. _ “Starting with tonight.” _

_ No. He’s not allowed to try and trick me! Not like her! I’m not going to be the butt of someone else’s joke ever again! _ Spinel thought to herself hotly, as images of the boy holding her _ rejuvenator _flashed through her mind. She reared her fist back and made it far larger than she ever had before - to the point it caused actual pain to keep it up.

_ “Cause you.” _ Spinel’s arm began to grow bigger and longer, her arm quickly twisting up into a spring as a look of shock passed Steven’s face. _ “You can make a change.” _

“JUST CAN IT, WON’T YA?!” She roared, her spring-like arm compressing into itself with enough force to blow away the nearby clouds around them. “YOU CAN’T MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER BY SINGING SOME STUPID SONG!”

Similar to a wind-up toy, her spring-arm jutted forwards causing the fist to smash into Steven with the force of a train. Steven barely had any time to summon a shield before the fist had made contact with him, sending him rocketing back down onto the injector which caused a crater to be made from the impact. Steven had never been so thankful for his bubble shield before, but unfortunately it wasn’t able to stop the glass container on the injector to crack from the force.

Spinel dropped down, her arm pulling her body back towards her hand which she then landed on before deflating it. Steven stood up proudly, without a single injury on him. Spinel gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe it! She fell for him, again! He was clearly going to shatter her - or abandon her. She honestly couldn’t tell what would be worse.

“All that stuff’s easy for you to say!” She hissed out, attempting to crush any hope within her. She didn’t deserve it. She was a monster. A monster who wanted to kill and shatter a bunch of strangers. All because she wasn’t worth anybody’s time. “When you change, you change for the better. But when I change-” She jumped up once more, her fists inflated once more and raised above her head. “I change for the worst!”

She reared her fists back and began pounding on Steven’s shield, not sure whether it was to shatter the damn thing or to simply get out the emotions that have been eating her from within but either way she couldn’t find herself caring. Even if deep down, beyond the anger and beyond the sorrow - she wanted to so desperately care once more.

“I used to not be just good enough! Just not good enough for Pink! But now...NOW!” Her fists became even larger as she clasped them together overhead, “I’M NOT GOOD AT ALL!” Her fists crashed down with the force and weight of a thousand sledgehammers, as the injector began to crack and crack and crack…

Spinel’s eyes began to water. All these repressed emotions, coming out of her after all this time. She couldn’t lie to herself - it did feel good to finally say those things. To get them out of her mind for once in her _ far too long _life. The rage slowly subsided as she felt herself fall to her knees, a horrifying revelation making its way to the forefront of her mind now that the anger which clouded her mind was slowly disappearing. She began to weakly chuckle, her voice strained as a shaky smile made its way onto her face. 

Why was she hurting him? The first person she had seen in six thousand years, the first person who extended a helping hand after so long and after everything she did to him and his friends. Why? Was it because he reminded her of Pink or...was it something else? Was it...herself?

“That’s funny, right?” She asked, her voice uneven and cracking. Her body leaned up against his shield as the tears began flowing freely now. “At least you found me entertaining. You actually liked me, didn’t you? What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt you so bad? I’m supposed to be your friend, I just want to be your friend.”

Steven looked up in shock as tears threatened to come out of his eyes too. He forced down the tears as he looked at the crying gem in front of him, no longer full of violence and hate but instead reminiscent of that sad and lonesome gem he had met in the Garden. He lowered his shield, making Spinel’s eyes widen even further at the sheer amount of trust he was willing to give to this..._ defective gem. _

“Spinel…” He whispered, seeing her sit down upon the cold floor. Her expression was one of desperation - for companionship, for answers, for love - and bewilderment at his willingness to place his trust in her. Something that he was sure not even his mother did.

Before he could get another word in the ground began to crack, the two looked on in shock as a glowing light blinded them from beneath. They both turned to each other as horror and realisation set in. 

Spinel couldn’t believe it. She finally found herself feeling at ease, she had finally found someone willing to be her friend. And now her actions were going to kill her and said friend, not to mention the effect that the injector’s explosion will have on the city that Steven loved so much. Even after her destroying both him and herself, she still found a way to _ fucking everything up. _ No wonder Pink never wanted her around, there’s no way in hell that Steven would want to be her friend if they somehow survived this. She closed her eyes and bid her only chance of a fulfilling life goodbye.

* * *

Spinel’s eyes opened once more. 

She was alive! Was Ste- Oh. She couldn’t help but feel like punching herself. How the hell did she forget about his powers?! Oh well, it didn’t matter now. He would tell her to leave him and his planet alone, to never look back and she would retreat to the Garden and spend the rest of her worthless, miserable life…

“Wow…” Steven muttered, shutting off the shield bubble around them as he took in the view. Spinel felt her stomach drop. The area around them was completely devoid of life, the spot where a mountain once stood was turned into scorched earth. There were small parts of the injector scattered around the place, half-buried within the ground that was covered in pink fluids from the injector’s poison.

“Oh no, no, no, no!” Said Spinel worriedly, a terrified look upon her face as she took in the scenery. That settled it! She was never going to become friends with him, not after this! He would turn his back on her for ruining his planet and destroying the peacefulness of his life. She ruined Steven’s happily ever after, after all, so it only made sense that she didn’t get one herself. “What did I do?! I wrecked everything!”

“Well, that’s one way to get rid of the injector.” Steven inputted with a slightly dazed tone, hoping to add some humour to the situation. It’s not like I haven’t faced worse messes before, he thinks to himself. 

“What about the poison?! What about the planet?!” Asked Spinel, feeling herself becoming more and more anxious about the situation. She knew she was going to be abandoned by Steven, and it would all be her fault...but she needed to hear him say it first. Maybe it’s stupid, maybe it’s selfish but she can’t help but hold out some hope for the opportunity that he may just let her stay. “What about your happily ever after?!”

“There’s no such thing as happily ever after.” Muttered Steven, standing up and looking into the horizon as a dark look crossed his features. “I’ll always have more work to do.”

Spinel couldn’t help but shrink at the comment, it was her actions that drove him to give up on his happily ever after. She couldn’t help but feel terribly guilty, as she looked back down at the charred ground in shame. 

Steven didn’t hesitate in extending his hand to her, making her eyes open wide in wonder. Did this mean, he didn’t want to get rid of her? No- wait, he was a good person so maybe he wanted to check if she’s ok before she was kicked out of his life forever. Yeah, she thought to herself as she took the hand and got up, that must be it.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered out, as she overlooked what she had done. Before she had time to speak any further a female’s voice cut through the air like a knife.

“Steven!” Came the familiar voice of Connie which made Steven’s eyes widen.

“Connie?” He asked out, shocked by presence. Spinel didn’t know much of their dynamic but for some reason she felt...jealous at seeing the amount of care Steven put into her name. Still, though, she looked to the ground and stayed silent as the girl appeared on the horizon mounting some pink lion.

“Steven?! Where are you?!” She asked out, her voice echoing throughout the air.

“Connie!” Steven yelled out happily, waving his arms so that his friend can see. He turned to Spinel with a smile on his face. “I’ll be back.” Spinel couldn’t help but freeze up at those words, her eyes wide with terror and her body screeching at her to lash out. “Really.” Steven said as if reading her mind before rushing out to Connie.

Spinel chewed the inside of her mouth but didn’t move, a small part of her wanted to go crazy at everyone for the mere thought of being left alone. But she wasn’t being abandoned, she told herself, she simply had to wait. She waited for six thousand years, she could wait for a few minutes. Right? While she watched the two friends converse she felt anxiety and jealousy brewing within her, but she fought it down she had to for him. Suddenly this strange vehicle drove up and all those other gems and that one other scruffy human began conversing.

She watched with interest as Steven kissed the ground and made the life upon it return within seconds. They seemed to be laughing about something, was it her? She wouldn’t be surprised that they found her dumbfounded expression and lonely posture absolutely hilarious after everything she did to them - maybe they’d even strike her when she wasn’t looking? No, no - they wouldn’t do that. They’re Steven’s friends after all. He’s a good person. He wouldn’t shatter her. They won’t shatter her. It’s okay. Spinel kept telling herself that as the sudden realisation that nobody was even paying attention to her dawned on her.

She turned to move away, to leave this planet and to finally give the Crystal Gems or whatever they called themselves some peace and quiet. “Spinel wait!” She hears Steven calling, which made her pause in her step. “I really was going to come back.”

Wow, he couldn’t even trust her with that. No surprise there. She didn’t exactly come off as the most stable during her attempts to destroy him and everything he loves. “I know.” She replied, her voice strained.

“Then...where are you going?” Asked Steven, concern in his voice. Concerned for me, or what I could do if left unsupervised?, Spinel thought to herself bitterly. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking this way about the only person willing to gie her a chance but she just couldn’t help it.

“I’ve got work to do.” Spinel admitted, knowing that it would be impossible to make any improvements to herself by standing around. She had to do something to get these horrible thoughts out of her head! She turned around to face him with a weak smile. “Friendship isn’t going to be easy for me. I’m gonna have to work at it. You made me wanna try, but...I’ve already messed up bad with you. I wish I could just start from scratch with somebody.”

“Spinel, I…” Steven was cut off, even though he desperately wanted to tell her that he has friends who have done...morally questionable things in the past. However, the loud sound of the Diamond’s ship approaching Earth seemed to overpower any sounds he could make with his throat.

Wait, Diamonds?!

“What?!” Yelled Spinel in shock, her eyes wide as she recognized the large ship overhead. She didn’t waste time with jumping behind a rock for cover, she didn’t want the Diamonds of all gems to see her current state. The little entertainer made for Pink, turning out to be such a horrid mistake.

“Knock, knock Steven!” Chirped one voice which Spinel recognized as Blue Diamond.

“It’s us!” Spoke Yellow Diamond, her voice far more rough than her fellow Diamonds.

“The Diamonds.” Announced another, her voice much more calmer than the others but still showing emotion - something Spinel thought was impossible for White Diamond until today. “We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”

The ship landed on the side of the city, the different coloured arms outstretched and the emotionless head staring at everyone present with a dead coldness.

“Uh, yeah!” Shouted Steven, a hint of annoyance in his tone as he stared at the Diamonds ship. Spinel was honestly impressed to have the gall to speak so informally to them, but then again it’s not like he was on unequal terms with them at this point.

Suddenly, a glowing orb came out of the ship’s head. The orb slowly died away the closer it got to the destroyed ground, revealing the three large heads of the Diamond Authority. 

“Yellow, Blue, White? What are y'all doing here?” Asked Steven with a raised eyebrow at the three powerful figures.

“Well, Steven we were all talking an-” Yellow started but then stopped immediately. “I’m sorry, but what _ is _that smell?”

“I don’t smell anything.” Replied Steven, surprised at the strange question from the Diamond.

“Ugh, that’s cause you live here.” Retorted Yellow, covering up her nose with her right hand.

“Anyway,” Blue Diamond cut into the conversation so it won’t get derailed. “We were talking and we decided th-”

White Diamond pushed both out of the way with an irritated look. “This is taking too long!” She muttered, clearly annoyed at her siblings shenanigans. Spinel was surprised by this behaviour from the emotionless perfectionist that White once was, in fact she was surprised at all three of them. I guess a lot can change in six thousand years, huh? 

“Steven!” White Diamond spoke with cheer. “We’ve come to Earth to live with you!” She emphasised her point by poking at the young human.

“What?!” Yelled out Steven in shock. “My house isn’t big enough for all of us!”

“Oh well. I’m sure we could make due with- uh…” White Diamond’s sentence was stopped in it’s tracks when she saw the state of Beach City. “Has your planet always been this…destroyed?” She once more emphasised her words, by waving her left hand in the direction of the destroyed city upon her last words.

Spinel fought against the urge to slam her head into the rock she was hiding behind once those words left White Diamonds mouth. She really must’ve made a mess of the place. She bit down on her tongue to numb the shame that was creeping up on her once more.

“Not that we’re judging!” Blue Diamond quickly said, almost too quickly if the suspicious look in Steven’s eyes were anything to go by.

“Oh goodness no!” White Diamond stood up, a disturbingly wide grin on her as she spoke her next words. “Because judging things based on appearance is wrong.”

Spinel raised her eyebrows at this, the words seemed almost mockingly said and judging from Steven’s irritated look and response, “Yeah, I don’t know about this.” Only reinforced her opinion of White’s words.

“But Steven!” Said White Diamond dramatically. “It’s been so boring since you’ve left. I guess we’ll just wait for you to visit us whenever you’re ready.” She began walking away, clearly being overdramatic about it with her forced wavering voice. 

“Wait, don’t be like that,” Steven spoke quickly, feeling something similar to a son seeing his mother’s disappointment. “It’s just that- I’m right in the middle of....” Steven went quiet before he looked up in realisation. “Do you guys remember Spinel?”

Spinel’s eyes widened. Oh stars, please don’t! They wouldn’t want to remember Pink’s _ best friend _ looking like this mess of emotions. She looked at Steven pleadingly but he must’ve gotten the wrong message because he continued without hesitation.

“I’m sorry,” Spoke White Diamond, walking back towards her siblings. “Who?” Spinel couldn’t help but feel almost stung by that. Not even they remembered who she was?

“Spinel, you’ve met the Diamonds before, right?” Asked Steven with a smile as he stared towards the shocked gem. She looked at Steven with annoyance as she peeked her head out of the rock’s shadow.

“Yeah, but they’ve never seen me like this!” She muttered out, but figured that the Diamonds interests were now piqued so there’d be no point in trying to hide. She walked out awkwardly, her eyes trained to the ground as Steven introduced her to the Diamonds.

“Blue, Yellow, White.” Spoke Steven as looked towards Spine, “This is Spinel.”

Spinel twisted her arms together to create three Diamond Symbols. “My Diamond...s.”

White Diamond let out a shocked gasp, her eyes wide as her hands covered her mouth in surprise. 

“Pink’s little playmate?” Asked Yellow Diamond in similar surprise, staring at the gem in amazement and intrigue.

“One of Pink’s lost treasures.” Spoke Blue Diamond, her voice fond and soft. Spinel couldn’t help but smile at that. Being called a treasure meant you had some worth, right? And being a lost treasure would imply that others have been searching for you. It made Spinel’s gem feel warm, even if she knew that in the end once they discover what she did to Steven - they would hate her guts.

“Mum left her on a floating garden in space.” Steven said, his voice filled with irritation and barely concealed disappointment. 

“You poor thing.” Said Blue Diamond, looking down upon the gem with sympathy.

“Ha! It was only six thousand years.” Replied Spinel, desperately hoping her strained smile was convincing as she cartwheeled onto her head. “I could do that standing on my head!” She clapped her boots together for added humour, in case they weren’t fans of dark comedy.

Luckily for her, Yellow was a massive fan of such humour and immediately began to howl with laughter, having to wipe a tear from her eyes. “Six thousand years?! She’s right, that’s nothing.” Spinel felt sort of insulted by having her torture being mocked by a gem who clearly had life better than her. Still, it’s been a very long time since someone’s cracked a smile at one of her jokes so she would take what she could get. “And that goofy headstand! I like this gem.”

“She’s adorable.” Spoke Blue Diamond with a loving smile, her eyes inviting and gentle. “And so much like Pink.”

_ I’ll never be like Pink. I’m a defective, worthless Spinel. _

“Spinel...I…” White Diamond started, “Ahem, Steven. Since the Earth is so _ disgusting, _we’ll just take Spinel to Homeworld with us and you can stay here.”

“Really?!” Shouted Steven, which would’ve made Spinel frown from his eagerness to get rid of her if the shock of what the Diamond’s said didn’t shake her up. 

“Huh?!” Spinel practically yelled in shock.

_ “Come live with us in the Palace, there’s a room waiting for you.” _ Spoke the Diamonds in synchronisation. “ _ Come on, come on, come on! Just let us adore you. Come live with us in the Palace there’s a room waiting for you. Come on, come on, come on! Just let us adore you.” _

Spinel stood quietly, listening to the Diamonds singing as a look of contemplation crossed her features. She looked towards the ground, her eyes narrowing as her thoughts ran hay-wire throughout her mind.

She could join the Diamonds and find a new life, being beloved by those who Pink loved and who loved Pink in return.

Or...

Her gaze shifted towards Steven, a nervous yet encouraging smile upon his face while the Diamonds got closer to the end of their song, their voices working in perfect harmony with one another. She took in a deep breath as her body shivered, as a feeling of dread yet clarity filled her being.

She could fix her friendship with Steven, even though she was aware of the difficulty of such an act. Befriending someone after attempting to kill them multiple times doesn't exactly seem to be the most logical move when she could just start off with a clean slate.

Yet, Steven was different. He gave her a chance when nobody in their right mind would. He extended a helping hand to her when she was at her worst. He was the first person to make her feel loved in six thousand years. She had to try. For him.

Spinel came to a decision.

_ "Yes we know you’re not her, but you were hers. You know what it meant to love her, and you remind us so much of her.” _

“You think you can handle them?” Asked Steven with a raised eyebrow. “They’re not exactly easy to get along with.”

_ “Today, right here. Right now. I’ll love again, I’ve already found someone.” _ Sang Spinel as she stayed next to Steven, making the Diamonds raise their eyebrows. _ “Today, right here. Right now. I’ll love again. I’ve already found someone.” _ Spinel’s mouth curved upwards into a calm smile as she hugged Steven, surprising the hybrid. _ “Yes I know you’re not her, but you were hers. You know what it meant to love her, and you remind me so much of her.” _

The Diamonds looked on in shock, surprised that Spinel had denied a place in the Palace...but at the same time they understood that Spinel was designed for entertainment and was simply returning back to her old friend - Pink, even if she was no longer around, her son was the closest thing to her after all. In a way, this was her way of reconnecting with Pink and the Diamonds...the Diamonds were okay with that.

_ “Today, right here. Right now. I’ll love again, I’ve already found someone.” _ Spinel finished the song as determination and terror flooded her senses. She hoped that she could stay here, she wished that she could fix her broken friendship with Steven...but, after everything she did...would he let her? Her mouth went dry, and her throat felt like it was being crushed. Yet, she couldn’t help but ask, “Would you allow me to restart with you? You offered to help me when I was at my lowest, you didn’t hesitate in it at all...you made me feel loved. If anyone could make me love again, I think it’d be you.”

Spinel lowered her head, waiting for the rejection that a _ worthless, idiotic, good for nothing, unlovable piece of - _

“Sure.” Said Steven with a smile. “We’d have to make some room for you, but it’s no big hassle.”

Spinel looked up in shock, a wide grin on her face as all of those self-loathing thoughts...vanished. Even if it was just for a moment they had left her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She yelled, jumping up and hugging him tightly making the Crystal Gems in the back chuckle amongst themselves.

White Diamond sighed overdramatically, “Well, I guess this is a decent outcome. The state of your world is...less than pleasant so we’ll definitely won’t be staying. However, I do think meeting Pink’s old playmate was worth the trip.”

Yellow Diamond nodded, “Yes, that joke of hers will keep me entertained for a while.” She spoke, barely being able to suppress her laughter.

Blue Diamond smiled at her, “I do hope to see you again.”

“Please, do keep in touch Steven.” Said White with a small smile and a slight wave, soon after the Diamonds were surrounded in that same golden ball of light that took them back to their ship.

The ship floated upwards into the air, the yellow and blue arms coming together to form a heart. Suddenly, the ship vanished into thin air. Gem technology, Steven thought with a smirk on his face, it never ceases to amaze him.

Steven turned back to Spinel who was awkwardly staring at the ground, not sure where to go from here. “Are you sure about this, Spinel? I have no issues with you, but I’m sure Amethyst and Pearl won’t be too pleased about you being around, but if you’re willing to try I’m sure they’ll eventually warm up to you. Not that I mind your company of anything.” Steven quickly added in, just in case Spinel began to panic again.

Spinel took in a deep breathe. “Yeah. I’m sure. I want to love again and...I think you’re my best shot at it.”

Steven grinned and shook Spinel’s hand, confusing the gem who didn’t know anything about human customs. “Glad to have you onboard, Spinel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and IMPORTANT update! I will be busy for this whole month so I apologise for any issues this may cause. I want to update but due to personal reasons, I will be unable to do so. 
> 
> I have many plans - so there is no way I am going to quit this. I just wanted to let you all know that there won't be an update until next month. Thanks for reading, and many thanks for understanding.
> 
> Quick and IMPORTANT update #2! Turns out the issue has been somewhat resolved. I have been informed that the place I'll be staying at for the next month will indeed have electronics (month-long college trip). This will allow me to continue updating, just at a slightly slower rate.


End file.
